Boot Camp
by SpadesToStars
Summary: Fairy Tail has been getting into a lot of fights lately and Master Markov is sick of it. So, the whole guild is sent to Fairy Tail Boot Camp- which is exactly what it sounds like! They have to face team challenges every day, fight off mosquitoes, and the winners get a reward in the end. (Pairings- GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, Laxana. Maybe a lemon, who knows what happens in the woods;)
1. Chapter 1

*One Week Earlier*  
_Knock, Knock. _

"Come In" Makarov said.

"Hello Master, how is your new office?" Mirajane said.

"What is it this time Mira?" Makarov knew it was bad news, Mira never was one to be straight forward, and it was better to get the news upfront.

"Master, it seems that Team Erza were caught up in something again." Mira said.

"When will those kids ever learn?" Makarov muttered. "Send them in." Makarov said. Mira nodded, and went to summon the wizards. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy walked into the room.

Master Makarov crossed his arms. "Listen up children. Your teamwork is lacking! You're all sorry excuses for Fairy Tail wizards! Friendship matters above all! One more screw up, and there will be serious consequences!" Makarov said.

"Master! It was nothing really!" Natsu defended himself.

"One more mission like this and you're all getting a consequence!" Makarov went out to the main guild hall, with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy following him. "That goes for everyone! The next time one of you children get in another fight, I'm sending you off! And believe me, you won't like it!" Makarov said.

* * *

*Present day*  
"I CANT BELIEVE YOU KIDS!" Master Makarov screamed. He walked in on the whole guild caught up in a grand brawl. Gray and Natsu had each other by the hair, with ice lances, and burn marks scattered around them. Happy was glaring at Lily, and Carla was blushing. Cana's cards were everywhere, and Jet was running around wildly, attempting to protect Levy along with Droy. Juvia was scowling at Natsu from afar, and Lucy was in the corner hiding. Loke was fighting with Elfman, and everyone was bruised and beaten up. Everyone immediately stopped fighting, and the guild was silent. They slowly all stood up straight, dropping their fists, and weapons.

"What are you children doing?" Makarov said.

"It was all Flame Brain's fault." Gray muttered.

"What was that Gray! Do you wanna go?" Natsu said.

"Yeah! I do. Let's go flame head!" Gray screamed, and tackled Natsu.

"Shut up! It was both of you idiots!" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel! What was that back there? I thought we were training well!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"I left for the magic council, and come back to this!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Hey! Levy and I are perfectly innocent!" Lucy said, trying to defend her friend.

"Yeah! That's right! Juvia is too!" Levy squeaked.

"Gray-sama did nothing wrong! Juvia saw it with her own eyes!" Juvia added, attempting to save her lover.

"Be quiet!" Erza boomed. "The master is speaking!" Everyone stopped fighting.

Master Makarov crossed his arms. "Listen up children. I told you I would send you off, and believe me- I intend to keep that promise!" Makarov said. "Okay everyone, were all going on a trip tomorrow! Pack your bags, and be at the guild at 5 am tomorrow!" Makarov said.

"Gramps?" Laxus questioned.

"Master, you don't mean-" Mira said.

"Yes Mira. It's come to this. These children need a wakeup call." Makarov said. "And I assure you- they will get it." Makarov said, and stormed into his office on the second floor.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were dragging their feet to the Fairy Tail guild hall. When they arrived, almost the whole guild was there. They all had some luggage, and most of them were sitting. The only ones who looked awake were Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane. Natsu and Happy sat down next to Lucy.

"Good morning Natsu" Lucy said, and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Hi Luce" Natsu muttered.

"What's up with you guys? You're never this tired?" Lucy asked.

"Aye sir." Happy said as a big white bus drove up to the guild. The doors opened, and revealed Master Makarov sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get on children! We're going to Fairy Tail Boot Camp!" He said, and motioned them to get on the bus. After a large collection of moans, and the stamping of feet, the wizards were all on the bus. Mira and Erza sat in the front two seats. Makarov closed the doors, and they drove away from the guild. After a very long bus ride that took 7 hours, the white bus arrived at a camp around 1 pm. It looked like a summer camp, mixed with a military camp. There was a rope course, sports field, front office, cabins, a rock wall, and a lake. Everyone stepped out of the bus, and marveled at the sight. The sun was shining, and there was a clear sky. The smell of pine overtook the smell of fire, iron, or ice on any person.

"Listen up everybody!" Erza said. "Mira and I are going to explain some of the rules." Erza said, and motioned for Mira to talk.

"Alright everybody, in case you haven't figured it out already, we're going to 'Fairy Tail Boot Camp'" Mira said, pointed around her at the site. "Which is exactly what it sounds like, we're going to a camp site to better our teamwork, relations, and collaborative work. We will be doing teamwork exercises. For example" Mira pointed towards Erza.

"We will be doing some team activities like canoeing or kayaking, team belaying, team sports, and we will be sleeping in cabins. The boys and girls will sleep in different cabins, and we will all wear uniforms every day. We are allowed to shower every day, but we have to monitor the water we use, because we have a specific amount a day. And if you're the last one showering- you're not going to be too happy with cold water, unless, you're an ice wizard." Everyone turned, and looked at Gray. "Boys follow Master Makarov, and Laxus." Erza pointed towards Laxus, who started walking to the right side of camp. "Girls follow Mira and I to the cabins. We'll be coming back for our bags later." The wizards went to their cabins, and found clothes with their names on them.

"Listen up girls, these are out uniforms for the time we stay here. Everyone is provided a different color one piece bathing suit" Erza held up her red one piece suit "sneakers, and socks," Again, Erza held up her white socks, and red converse. "Shorts and a t-shirt with the Fairy Tail sign on it are provided as well" Erza held up her white shorts, and Red shirt with a white Fairy Tail sign on it. "All the uniforms were designed by Mira" Erza pointed to Mira. "And to avoid confusion, everyone has different color clothes. This will avoid fighting, and it's easier this way. Everyone has 10 minutes to get changed. Then were meeting the boys on the sports field for our first challenge!"

* * *

**Well, this is chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Its short but- I'm open to suggestions, so please leave comments! (When I say, leave comments- I mean leave comments. Not 'Update' that's not really a comment. That's more of a demand. So yeah) Thanks so much! ~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! So this story is turning out great. I wrote a few chapters, and I really like it! I hope you guys do too! As always, I love hearing from you guys! So leave questions, comments, complaints(?) or friendly messages below! Thanks! ~Hana**

* * *

All the girls looked at their clothes and quickly got changed. When everyone emerged from their cabin, Erza and Mira motioned for them to follow. The girls met up with the boys on the sports field. Mira and Erza were smiling. Laxus was standing beside Master Makarov who had a large navy blue bag next to him.

"Alright everyone!" Laxus said. "For this, we need girls on the left half of the field, and boys on the right. Stand in a line." They did as they were told. They stood in a line, parallel to each other. "For this activity, you need to use team work above anything else." Laxus reached into the bag, and grabbed a soccer ball. "Were playing soccer, plain and simple, no magic, or you're disqualified."

Erza turned to Lucy. "Lucy, although Loke, along with the rest of your spirits are considered members of Fairy Tail, for this game, they aren't allowed to participate." Lucy nodded at the red headed mage.

"What's the point of this?" Natsu said. "I'm all about soccer, but why are we doing this?"

"For once Flame Brain is right." Gray stepped forwards. "What do we get if we win master? Is there a reward of something?"

Makarov thought for a second, and then spoke. "Your right. There should be a reward for every activity we do- that should spice things up a bit. After all, this is a Fairy Tail boot camp! Alright! The willing team gets to shower first tonight! And after today- you'll want it!" Master said.

"Alright!" Bisca said.

"Now that's a reward!" Lucy said smiling.

"Now, we all know how to play soccer correct? Laxus asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, for the challenged, Mira, Erza, and I will all be participating. However, Gildarts, Mystogan, and Master will not be. Any objections?" Everyone nodded 'no.' "Alright!" Master said. "Let the game begin!" Laxus took the goalie position, and nodded to Makarov. Makarov blew a whistle, and the game begun. Natsu stole the ball, and ran past Lucy. Gajeel ran next to him, with Alzack behind. Bisca and Juvia ran after Natsu, but Natsu pushed pass them. They ran after Natsu, and Gajeel was wide open. "Pyro, pass the ball damn it." Gajeel screamed. "It's fine Gajeel!" Natsu said, as he saw Gray from the corner of his eye. Gray was near the goal, with Levy guarding him. Erza was in the goalie spot. _Erza's goalie! Awe man. It's going to be hard to get past her, if I can get past her at all!_ "Hot head! Pass the ball!" Gray screamed. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, and shook his head 'no'. "What do you mean no!" Gray said. "Just pass the ball, I'm open!" Gray said. Since Gray was screaming at Natsu, Levy ran up to Natsu, and stole the ball. "Listen Gray" Natsu said, walking over to Gray. "Maybe you didn't get the message." Natsu pushed his forehead onto grays, and started at him directly in the eyes. "I said _no._" Gray pushed his forehead into Natsu's harder, causing Natsu to step back. Gajeel came up next to the two, and punched them both in the head. They fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. "Owww!" they said simultaneously, rubbing their heads. "Stop fighting, idiots" Gajeel said. "You lost the ball, flame face." Gajeel said, pointing to Levy as she kicked the ball to Cana. "First goal is the girls!" Cana said, as she approached Laxus. "Try and block this one!" Cana said, and kicked the ball into the top right corner of the net. Laxus jumped up, and blocked the ball. "Damn." Cana said, sticking her tongue out at Laxus. "Next time Cana" Lucy said, as they high fived. "Yeah. Next time." Cana said. The game started up again when Laxus threw the ball back into the game. It was stolen by Levy once again. She started running towards Laxus once again, and Gajeel was on her tail. She started dodging around people, and disguised herself in the crowd. She looked back to check if he was still there, and he wasn't. _Hah! I outsmarted him._ Levy said, as she looked forwards, and hit something. "Ow." Levy said. She looked up at Gajeel smiling. "HEY!" Levy screamed. Gajeel picked up Levy, and kicked the ball over to Alzack. "Put me down!" Levy screamed. "Gajeel! I swear if you don't put me down, I'll-" "You'll do what, shrimp? Gihee" Gajeel laughed at Levy. "I'll…." Levy said. "Just put me down already!" Levy pouted at Gajeel. "Alright, alright. Don't lose your temper shrimp." Gajeel said- Levy's pouty face always got to him. "Hehe" Levy said, and kissed him on the cheek before running away. "Hey! No romance on the field!" Gray yelled. "C'mon Gajeel!" Gray yelled. "Oh, so no kissing my girlfriend, but you and Natsu can rip each other's heads off? Am I really the one to blame here?" Gajeel said, walking away from Gray with his hands behind his head. "Yeah Gray! What fun is soccer without a little romance?" Natsu said, as he stopped running in front of Lucy. "Don't you agree Luce?" Natsu said, as he dipped her, and kissed her. "Natsu!" Lucy said, pushing him off. "Were playing soccer." Lucy said, and ran for the ball. Natsu looked behind him, and saw Gray and Gajeel trying not to laugh. "Yeah Natsu" Gray said in a high voice, impersonating Lucy. "Were playing soccer!" Gray said, and flipped his hair. He walked past Natsu, swishing his hips. This caused Gray and Gajeel to both burst out laughing. Juvia was flaming with jealousy at her lover impersonating another girl. Natsu turned, and walked away from Gray, mumbling something. Alzack was closing in on Erza, and was ready to make a goal, when Bisca stole the ball. "Wha-" Alzack said. "Sorry, partner" Bisca waved at him, and started running for Laxus. Alzack smiled, and ran after her. "Lucy! Here!" Bisca said, and passed the ball over to Lucy. Lucy ran towards the goal, with practically the whole boy's team behind her. "Juvia? No, Levy?" Lucy said, as she looked around for anyone open. "Over here Lucy!" Lucy looked, and Mira was wide open in her pink outfit. "Okay, here Mira!" Lucy said as she kicked the ball over to the white haired mage. Mira smiled, and charged the net with demonic speed. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mira screamed as she kicked the ball into the net. "Yeah Mira!" Bisca shouted. "Way to go!" Lucy said. The game continued on for a while after that. The boys made a comeback and set the score 1-1. Then the girls scored, and won the game 2-1. _Tweet_. The whistle blew, calling the game. "Alright children! That's the game! The score is 2-1, girls win!" Everyone fell to the ground, and sweat pooled off of them. "It's like 90°F out." Lucy said. "It doesn't feel that hot." Natsu said. He was the only one not breathing heavily. "That's because you touch fire, idiot." Gray mumbled. "Master, what's next?" Erza questioned. "Alright children" Makarov said, checking his pocket watch. "It's nearly dinner time. Erza, and Mira, you'll make dinner tonight. Cooks will change for every meal, I'll have Erza draw up a schedule later. You can go back to the cabins, now. Your bags should be there." Master said. "You heard him ladies. Let's go!" Erza said, leading the girls back to the cabins.

* * *

**Well. This story is fun to write :D I hope you guys like reading it. I think I'm going to write a lot of little chapters… I'm very open to suggestions, or what have you. So, have a nice day- sit on a brick, walk your fish, or shave your brothers head(; ~Hana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelys(: There are only a small handful of you, but I am still very grateful that you are reading my story(: I loved hearing all your reviews, all of them made me smile, especially when you tell me you stay up till the sun comes out just to read my stories ;D Anyways, this is for you! Sorry for the late update ~Hana**

* * *

The girls followed Mira and Erza back to the cabin. The girls' cabin was on the left side of the sports field, while the boy was on the right- so the walk back really wasn't that far. When they arrived back at the cabin, their luggage wasn't there.

"Mira" said Lucy. "I thought that our suit cases were going to be brought to our cabins?"

"Huh? Did we say that? We're going to receive them tomorrow morning. Don't worry!" Mira said with a smile.

"Oh. Alright" Lucy was a bit spectacle about the situation, and Mira's tone of voice, but she decided to ignore it.

"Alright!" Erza started. "Everyone listen up. Mira and I are going to make dinner tonight, and you girls are going to work together to set up the dining hall. I expect nothing short of perfection from you all. We're going to show up the boys, and set the bar high." Erza nodded, and started walking towards the dining hall.

"Let's go Erza. Girls, you can meet us down there in an hour. Take this time to shower, and get ready." Mira said. As the girls watched Mira and Erza's figures fade down the path, they all exhaled, and collapsed on their beds.

"Oh my god, I can't move" Lucy said.

"We were playing soccer for hours" Levy added.

"Juvia is tired" Juvia added quietly, with her face buried in the pillow.

"How do the boys have so much energy?" Lucy said

"Geez you guys, man up will you? How do you expect to get through this 'boot camp' if we don't step it up? Don't let it get to you head! Master hasn't explained the whole reasons we're here, I'm sure." Cana stated, as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure were here for some other reason regarding 'team building'" Cana said, making air quotes.

"I'm going to check out the showers. After all, we didn't really have time to look around before being rushed into a soccer game." Levy nodded at her, and said "I'll come too. I'm sore, and some hot water would be good."

"The rest of us will join you two soon- we only have an hour after all." Cana said as the two mages started walking off.

"Man, that soccer game was really hard." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Master had us play something as simple as soccer." Levy added.

"It just doesn't add up." Levy wondered, as they walked up the path to the they arrived at the bathrooms, Gray, and Natsu were raking leaves outside, arguing over where the pile should go.

"Over here, flame brain- otherwise the wind will blow them away!" Gray said.

"No, over here" Natsu said, pointing towards a tree.

"If we put them under here, then you won't be able to see them, and they won't be in the way!" Natsu said.

"Hey guys" Lucy said. Gray and Natsu turned their attention towards Levy and Lucy.

"What are you doing?"

"Master made this idiot" Gray pointed to Natsu "And I rake leaves for fighting. He said the more we fight, the harder the punishment." Gray said.

Lucy and Levy giggled. "It's not funny!" Gray said.

"Sorry guys, but maybe if you stop fighting-" Lucy said.

"Never going to happen" Gray and Natsu said together.

"Alright, but were just here to check out the bathrooms." Levy said, as her and Lucy walked through the arch way, into the girl's bathroom. They weren't close to anything special. The toilets had a brown water stain around the rim, the stalls were made of hard wood, the only privacy the showers provided was a light pink curtain, and spiders were everywhere.

"Were, supposed to shower here?" Lucy said, shocked at the sight of the run down bathroom.

"It seems that way" Levy said, just as shocked as Lucy.

"How are the bathrooms girls?" Cana said. Lucy and Levy walked out of the bathroom, and saw Cana walking with the rest of the girls reluctantly behind her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, as her eyes laid on her beloved.

"Girls? Perfect!" Erza walked around the corner, and saw all the girls standing together. "Perfect timing, dinner took less time than expected, so you are needed in the dining hall now!" The girls groaned a little.

"C'mon girls! It's only day one!" Cana said, following Erza to the dining the girls arrived at the dining hall, Erza had them set up the tables and chairs, as well as put out table cloths, place mats, plates, forks, knives, napkins, and a drinking glass. When the girls were done, they sat down, only to have the boys walk in a moment later- meaning that their rest was over.

"Man, I'm starved" Natsu groaned.

"Heh, that's what you get for fightin' all the time, ya damn pyro" Gajeel scuffed.

Everyone found a seat, and sat down as Erza and Mira lifted the tops off of the dishes.

"We're going to have a pasta bar, buffet style. You must come up orderly, and get you food- otherwise" Erza pointed a spoon at everyone "You get none. Am I clear?" Erza asked. Everyone nodded their heads, and got their food. After they finished eating, Mira and Erza cleared everyone's place, and Master Makarov cleared his throat.

"Listen up children." Makarov started. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "I know that I gave you kids a short explanation of why we are here. We're here to build a team! A guild is not just a place for a single wizard to find a job. No- it's a place for a family, for comrades, and for magic! Without a team, were no better than a dark guild! We're here to help each other, and make a little team rivalry while we're at it!" Makarov smiled at the crowd. "It's girls versus boys and the winning at the end of the week will receive a trip to a natural hot spring- where the losing team will have to wait on them _hand and foot_. Erza, Mira, and Laxus helped me come up with that one, so try your best my children! Because we are Fairy Tail!" Makarov said. The crowd of wizards cheered.

"A hot spring! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lucy said, turning to Levy.

"Yes! Now that's some good motivation!" Cana said.

"Prepare to go down!" Gray said!

"You said it Gray!" Natsu said.

Gray turned to Natsu, and took a deep breathe. "Truce?" Gray asked, as he reached out his looked at Gray, and turned his head away. "Natsu-" Gray began before Natsu cut him off by grabbing his hand.

"Fine, icebox. But this doesn't mean were friends or anything. I just want to go to a hot spring, so don't get any ideas.""I wouldn't have it any other way." Gray said, smirking.

"This is going to be interesting" Laxus whispered to Makarov. "Especially with what we planned later in the week" Laxus had a smirk across his face, as he laughed quietly.

"Alright children! Go back to your cabins, and get a good night's sleep! You'll need it!" Makarov said. The mages all made it back to their cabins, and climbed into bed. The bunk beds squeaked every time someone moved, but besides that it wasn't a half bad sleep- until a large alarm went off at 5:30 AM causing everyone to wake up.

"What was that!" Lucy screamed.

"What's happening?" Levy said.

"Juvia does not know where that noise is coming from!" Juvia said.

"What?" Cana said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"GOOD MORNING GIRLS!" The girls could hear Mira and Erza scream from outside the cabin.

"Dear God," Lucy said, pulling herself out of bed. The rest of the girls followed groggily. "What is it Erza?" Lucy asked, with bags under her eyes.

"Everyone get your bathing suits on, and make sure to be out here in exactly 5 minutes!" Mira said. "Starting now!" Mira said, as she set a timer.

"Mira, we can't get ready in 5 minutes!" Levy said.

"I have to do my hair!" Lucy added.

"Erza-san, it's very early in the morning. Must we do this?" Wendy asked.

"4 minutes and 50 seconds" Mira said, looking at the timer.

"Were going! We're going! They screamed, running into the cabin. "Does anyone have a hair brush!?" Someone screamed.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Mira looked up from her timer, and all the girls were ready to go, with towels in hand, breathing very hard. "Alright. Let's go!" Mira said, walking towards the water front. The walk was short, and when they got their boys were already there, warming up and stretching. Everyone hung their towels over the fence, and joined the boys by stretching. By the looks of it, they boys were given the same situation as the boys. They all had matching swim trunks. They all were different colors, but on their right leg, they had the Fairy Tail insignia in white.

Master Makarov came down from the direction of the pavilion, and walked onto the sand."Listen up children!" Master said. "We're going to do a lap to get ready for the day." He pointed towards the water. "Come onto the dock and line up please. Girls will go first" _Tweet._ Master Makarov blew the whistle, and the girls jumped into the water. After they made it back to the dock, they jumped into it, with blue lips, and chattering teeth.

"Master, its freezing!" Lucy said, holding her arms in front of her. Most of the girls, with the exception of Juvia, were trying to hide the fact that they were cold, but Cana was the only one bold enough to embrace the cold, and shake her hair off.

"The water was refreshing" Cana said, although it was apparent she was cold. "Well, whatever. It's the boys turn" She said, putting a towel on her rest of the girls fast walked over to where Cana was and grabbed their towels. Levy and Wendy were shaking more than the rest of them, being so small they didn't have much body the boys came out of the water they joined the girls on the beach. Juvia and Gray were the only ones who didn't seem to be cold.

"Natsu, come over here!" Lucy said, walking over with his hands behind his head.

"Oh sure Luce, what's up?" Natsu said. Lucy grabbed one of Natsu's hands, and wrapped it around herself.

"Woah, your freezing Lucy!" Natsu said, embracing her with both of his arms.

"Jesus Crist shrimp" Gajeel said, pulling Levy into a hug. "Was it that cold? I didn't feel a thing?" Gajeel shot a confused look at Natsu, whom had a similar look while their girlfriends clung to them for warmth.

"Jeez, not everyone is as big, and warm as you guys!" Levy said.

"Nor do we _eat_ fire" Lucy added.

"Well, don't get too comfortable" Mira said, pointing to something behind her back. "Were using these today"

"You've got to be kidding!" Lucy said.

"Seriously Mira?" Cana said.

"Juvia is excited!" Juvia jumped up.

"We got this!" Natsu and Gray said, as they high fived.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." Levy said snuggling into Gajeel some more, clearly not wanting to leave.

"Alright everyone, come over here!" Erza said, as the whole guild, some happily, and some unwillingly walked over to her.

* * *

**Okay! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I volunteer every day from 7:30- 5:30 at a Summer Camp as a 'Summer Job'. (Yes- _volunteer. _I'm not getting paid) So if i dont update for a while, know that its because im at my 'job'. That's how I got the idea for this story actually. Anywho! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm going to have fun with this story! Thanks for reading! Until next time ~Hana**


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings followers 3 IVE MISSED YOU! TT_TT Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day- but I was mad busy. I had an allergic reaction to something or other, and I have hives so I'm staying home (: It's not fun... but hey- now I have some free time! But now for something a lot less fun. I realize that I have spelling and grammatical errors. I apologize. I do my best proofreading- but there are things I miss. I don't have anyone I can ask to proofread, and I'm sorry. If it bothers you so much, just don't read my fic! It's really not fun when I get a review and it's just people bashing me for my spelling mistakes. I know sometimes I type too fast, and I make mistakes. Just move on! I realize I make mistakes! Thanks for reading ~Hana

* * *

Erza led the crowd to the edge of the water. The pointed to two canoes that were on the edge of the water. "You will be participating in a canoe race out to the point."

"Ahh, I knew it" sighed Levy.

"What's up shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Levy turned to face Gajeel. "Last time I was in a boat I fell over, and then all you did was laugh." Levy puffed her cheeks.

"I helped you back in!" Gajeel said.

"After you finished laughing at me!" Levy said.

"You had seaweed in your hair!" Gajeel tried to defend himself.

"It wasn't funny" Levy said.

"Awe, I'm sorry shrimp. Next time it won't be that bad." Gajeel said.

"Maybe there won't be a next time." Levy said, antagonizing Gajeel.

"Maybe you'll wake up in a boat in the middle of the lake with me" Gajeel smiled.

"You would never" Levy said.

"You had fun. And next time will be even better." Gajeel laughed.

"It wasn't funny." Levy said, turning her back to look back at Erza.

"You'll be in a group of two, and you and your partner will have to race out to the point." Erza pointed to two yellow flags floating on a buoy together in the water. "And retrieve the flag. Each team has a flag; the first team back with the flag will be the winners. Just as the last challenge, no magic or you're disqualified. Now, any questions?" Erza asked.

"What do we get if we win?" Natsu said.

"An advantage in the next challenge." Erza said.

"Sounds good!" Natsu said

"Alright! Girls team, pick tow members. Boys team, pick two members. Remember, if you do this activity, you aren't allowed to do the one later in the day. Pick well." The girls and boys made a huddle, and discussed their strategies.

"I think we should send out Lucy" Cana suggested.

"What? Why me? I think Juvia would be the easier choice." Lucy said. "She IS the water woman, right?" Lucy said.

"That's true, but we need someone with upper body strength." Cana said.

"That leaves" Lucy looked around. "No one on this team" Lucy sighed.

"Actually" Levy piped up. "Gajeel and I went canoeing once, and actually you don't need any upper body strength. It all has to do with the angle of the paddle." She said.

"Levy, you can canoe?" Cana said.

"I mean, I'm nothing compared to Gajeel- after all upper body strength is a key played in canoeing. But it's not everything." Levy added.

"Alright, we'll have Levy do the race." Cana said

"What! No!" Levy said.

"Juvia volunteers!" Juvia added.

"Perfect, we got our team!" Cana said.

"Wait! Guys!" Levy said.

"We've got our team, Erza!" Cana said to the red headed mage.

"We've got ours too" Gray said, pointing to himself and Natsu.

"Alright teams, put on your life jackets." Erza said, handing Juvia, Levy, Natsu, and Gray a life jacket. Natsu and Gray had on Red life jackets, while Levy and Juvia had on blue.

"Ready, Juvia?" Levy asked. Juvia nodded in response. "Aright, I'll sit in front." Levy said.

The teams got in the canoes. The boys' team had Natsu in front, with Gray in the rear. And the girls' team consisted of Levy in the front and Juvia in the back. "On my whistle, Lucy you will push off the girls' canoe, and Gajeel will push off the boy's canoe. Ready positions." Gajeel and Lucy got ready to push in the boats. Erza blew the whistle, and Gajeel heaved the boy's canoe into the water. Natsu and gray immediately started rowing.

"Push Luce!" Levy screamed. The girls' canoe was still sitting on the sand.

"I'm trying!" Lucy said. She was pushing the canoe as hard as she could, with her face smashed against the side. "It's really heavy!" Lucy said. The canoe moved a bit on the sand, but not enough to get in the water.

"Hurry up guys!" the girls' team screamed. "They're getting in the lead!" They said. Juvia and Levy looked up to see Natsu and Gray in the middle of the lake, at least hallway to the point.

"Ah, damn." Lucy said. "Usually I would call Taurus or Capricorn for something like this." Lucy sighed, what's the point of having spirits if you can't use them? Lucy took a deep breath, and then gave one last strong push as the canoe went out into the water.

"Yeah! Way to go Luce!" Levy cheered as she started to paddle. "Okay Juvia, here we go." Levy said, starting to paddle. They were slowly catching up to Natsu and Gray who seemed to have stopped in the middle of the lake. They were standing in their canoe with their foreheads pushed together- clearly they were arguing. As Levy and Juvia rowed towards them, they could hear their conversation.

"No, Flame Face. We need to paddle on the same side in order to make a U-turn around the buoys and grab the flag." Gray said, pushing into Natsu.

"Wrong, Ice Brain. We need to paddle on opposite sides to go straight, and then turn." Natsu said, pushing back into Gray.

The girls passed the guys, and Levy felt like they were slowing down.

"What the heck-" Levy said as she turned to look at Juvia. "Juvia did it get harder to row or something…" Her voice trailed off. "JUVIA!" Levy screamed.

"WH-what!" Juvia jumped in her seat.

"You were ogling at Gray again!" Levy said. She could see why- per usual Gray had a lack of clothes. "Gray" Levy said which caught the ice mages' attention. "Your bathing suit." Levy said.

"AHH!" Gray jumped back, and nearly fell out of the canoe, but was grabbed by Natsu.

"Geez, be more careful Frosty" Natsu said, as he helped Gray up.

"Yeah. Thanks Fireball." Gray said quietly so only Natsu could hear him.

_Another love rival!? _Juvia thought. _That can't be!_ Juvia said, clenching her hands on her paddle. _I'll never let him take away my Gray-sama!_ Juvia said, raising her paddle, ready to hit Natsu over the head.

"Juvia" Levy said, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts. Juvia looked at Levy who nodded her head. Juvia understood, and started rowing towards the flag again.

"Ah! Natsu, let's get a move on already!" Gray said, sitting back down in the canoe.

The two teams began to row, and were side by side. When they reached the buoy, Levy leaned out to grab the flag. She put it in the canoe on her lap, and began to row back with Juvia. Moments after Gray and Natsu came flowing by with their flag, just as fast. They slowly got ahead of the girls. They were nearing the beach as the girls caught up with them again. Levy felt her arms begin to burn, and calluses form on her hands.

"Just a little further Levy!" Juvia said who two could feel her hands hurt. The boys passed the girls, and were nearing the shore. Levy and Juvia closed their eyes and took a deep breath, and gave it a last spurt of energy. With one last burst the girls rushed into shore. They opened their eyes to see the boys cheering.

"Damn it." Cana said.

"Sorry guys" Levy said.

"Don't worry about it Levy." Lucy said. "You did your best, right? That's all that counts." Lucy smiled at her friend.

"That's it for the canoe race!" Erza said. "The boys win, and will have an advantage in the challenge after lunch. Now" Erza checked the watch she had on. "It's about time for lunch, let's head up to the dining hall." Erza said.

* * *

"That should do it" Mira said, fixing the last fork on top of a napkin, just as everyone started to pile into the dining hall. Erza walked into the kitchen after Mira, and took an apron off a hook.

"How was making lunch by yourself?" Erza said.

"I told you it would be fine" Mira said. "I make lunch for everyone anyways at the guild hall. I told you I could handle it." Mira said.

"I know, but I wish I could help. Laxus told me to run the canoe race at the last minute, so I couldn't help you make lunch. He said he had to do something really important." Erza sighed as she began washing her hands.

Erza and Mira brought out lunch which consisted of wraps, pasta salad, vegie plates, and potato salad. After everyone had eaten, and the dining hall was cleaned up, Erza got on a chair to make an announcement.

"Listen up everybody. The second challenge of the day will be starting soon. The boys advantage will be that they will be able to pick the teams, as well as have 1 extra member on their side of the field." Erza said.

"What's the challenge?" Gray asked.

"You won't know until we pick the teams, and go down to the field." Erza replied.

"Then how is than an advantage! We don't even know the challenge!" Gray said

"Exactly. That wouldn't be an advantage- that would be cheating." Erza said.

"Alright." Gray said.

After a short huddle, the boys picked Cana, Evergreen, Lucy, and Bisca for the girls' team, and Elfman, Alzack, Gajeel, Freed, and Romeo for their team.

"I thought we couldn't use people from the last challenge?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you really didn't do anything. You just pushed in the canoes." Mira added. "But you were an important component to the challenge Lucy!" Mira said, trying not to make it sound like Lucy was useless.

"Alright," Erza said. "We're going to the sports field!"

Everyone walked down to the sports field to see Laxus in the middle, with a yellow flag in his hand. "Welcome." He said.

* * *

**Well my lovelys, that was what came to mind when I woke up this morning. Last Tuesday I had to take a canoeing refreshed course, so I can take campers canoeing. (It was two hours on a lake filled with snakes, fish, leaches, and clams- the constant fear of falling in was most likely bad for my health.) Anyways, This Friday is my last week of camp (That's tomorrow) And I will be more active I swear! Anyways, have a wonderful Thursday! Remember to make it great, and change some lives. Toodaloo! ~Hana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! Please calm yourselves. It has come to my attention that in the previous chapter I made a mistake. Chapter 5 and chapter 4 were originally 1 chapter, but because it was rather long, I cut it into 2 chapters- thus the part where Wendy helps Natsu get over his motion sickness before they went on the Canoe Challenge was cut out(it's a flashback in this chapter) So, my apologies for the misunderstanding. Thanks for reading Chapter 5- I choose you! ~Hana**

* * *

"Alright" Laxus started "teams please line up on the white lines facing each other. If you're not participating please sit on the benches over there." Laxus pointed to two metal benches parallel to the soccer field. The team members not participating sat down, and everyone waited for Laxus' further instructions. Laxus turned his head to the teams. "Natsu, you're not participating? I thought you'd jump the gun to volunteer?" Laxus questioned the fire dragon slayer. He knew how excited Natsu was to take on a new challenge.

"No, Erza won't let me." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "I did the 'previous challenge, so I have to give other people a chance'" Natsu said in a higher pitched voice, imitating the red haired mage.

"You... Natsu... 'Cant-Hold-His-Lunch-When-He-Goes-On-Anything-That -Moves-Natsu' went in a canoe? Somehow, I can't believe that." Laxus said.

"I had Wendy cast her Troia spell on me before I went out. Somewhere after Erza gave me a life jacket…." Natsu said trying to remember when Wendy helped him out earlier that day. The girls on the bench turned and looked at Wendy, who was trying to hide behind Laxus' grand stature, and looking at her feet.

"F-forgive me everyone." Wendy began. "I know Natsu's on the other team… But-" Wendy began to apologize to her team.

"It's alright Wendy" Lucy piped up. "You did the right thing, don't worry about it."

"Thank you" Wendy let out a sigh, and smiled at her team.

"Anyways." Laxus started up again. "Now that we have that business settled- the next challenge!" He held up the flags. "Were playing capture the flag. Any I'm sure you guys get the point by now, no magic." Laxus said.

"Laxus, why aren't we allowed to use magic exactly? It doesn't give us that big of an advantage." Gray asked.

"Gray, until you can get along without magic, you won't use magic. You and Natsu put each other in the hospital for weeks on end because of petty fights." Laxus said "Although you both left the next day" He muttered. "So, until you can be mature, and control yourselves like Mira, Erza, and I- no magic." Laxus said, sounding pretty happy he could use magic. But considering Erza, Mira, and him weren't going to participate in many more challenges, it didn't really matter. "Basically, you're playing capture the flag and the winner will be getting a gift that Mira and Erza will be bringing by later. It's something to 'spruce up your cabin' as Mira put it." Laxus turned to the benches "And we need two volunteers to cook dinner while Mira and Erza prepare the gift." Laxus said.

"LUCY AND I WILL DO IT!" Natsu said, jumping to his feet, he ran over, and grabbed Lucy by her rise, pulling her to her feet.

"Natsu, wait-" Lucy said.

"Okay, Natsu, Lucy you know where the kitchen is. Thank you for volunteering." Laxus said.

"Let's go Luce!" Natsu said.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy said before having her arm nearly ripped out of its socket by Natsu running full speed ahead.

* * *

Arriving at the kitchen, Natsu released Lucy from his hold. She was breathing heavily, and glaring at him. "Natsu" she said. "I told you to wait! You nearly ripped my arm off!" She said.

"But you're okay! And we got here really quick!" Natsu said. "It was good timing considering this place is nearly on the other side of the camp." Natsu said, admiring his speed. Lucy sighed, and rubber her arm. "I'm sorry Luce" Natsu said, and he kissed her for a moment. He pressed his lips to her soft plump ones, and released them softly, which left her in a gaze. "ALRIGHT" He said loudly, which snapped Lucy out of her daze. "Let's get to work. What are we making?" He asked.

Lucy walked over the countertop where Mira and Erza left them instructions of what to make, and where everything was. "We're making salad, grilling chicken, and mixing pasta salad. Seems easy enough, lets grab the stuff for the chicken over there, salad over here, and pasta salad on that table." Lucy said pointing to the two tables in the kitchen. Natsu nodded and grabbed all of the ingredients. When everything was set out, he stood behind Lucy who was reading the cooking instructions. He slid his arms around her waist, and placed his head on her shoulder.

"What's it say?" He asked.

"I think you can handle the chicken, and I can make the salad. Then we can cut the veggies for the pasta salad together I think..." She said.

"Alright, the grill is right around the corner outside I think." Natsu said.

"It should be on the left, right next to that door." Lucy said pointing to the door that led outside, rather than the dining hall.

"I'll go check it out" said Natsu.

"Sounds good" Lucy said who went back to reading the instructions. She hopped up onto the counter, and sat down with her feet dangling off, kicking them every so often. Immersed in her reading, she didn't hear Natsu come in.

"Luce-" he started, but noticed her scribble something down on the paper, and go back to reading. He walked over, and stood in front of her. "Luce" He said again. No response. He put his head in between her and the paper, only to be swatted away by her hand. He grabbed the chicken, and went back to the grill. After most of the chicken was on the grill, he came back in to see what she was going. Lucy started to cut up some lettuce, and carrots. She was trying to spread them throughout three large bowls that would be placed on the tables for everyone to take, family style. Her face had a slight flush on it, as she cut the vegetables. He came in, and stood behind her. He stood and watched her for a moment. Then he stood behind her, and placed his hands over hers on the pepper in her hand, and over her hand with the knife. "If you do it like this" He showed her how to cut the pepper easier. "Then it's faster, and safer." He said, as he coaxed her through it.

"Oh." She said. "I never knew you were a cook, Natsu." Lucy was always interested when she found out new things about her boyfriend.

"Igneel taught be everything I know, from how to talk, walk, make friends, even how to please a woman." He said, laughing at the last one.

"I see." Lucy said, putting the knife down. "When you find him, remind me to thank him for that one" She said, biting her lip, and staring into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him, pushing her core into his. He let out a hitched breath, and kissed her again, but more passionate than the last. "Natsu… we have… to… cook" Lucy said in between kisses.

"Later" He said, his voice deep, and filled with want.

Natsu moved his kissed down her neck, and nipped at her skin. "Don't leave a mark" She said. Natsu chomped down on her neck, and then licked her skin, wanting to make sure everyone knew she was taken. His arms wrapped around her, and he placed his hands under her shirt. Slowly hiking up her shirt, when he reached her bra, he unclasped it. Moving his left hand to her breast, he began to massage it. He tweaked her nipple, and smiled at her reaction. Taking her mouth in his once again, he licked her lip, silently asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, and Natsu took it upon himself to dive in, and taste her. Realizing that he had to flip the chicken soon, Natsu decided to hurry up, and stick his right hand down Lucy's pants. She threw her head back, and parted her legs more. Placing his hands down her underwear, Natsu grazed her womanhood. She shivered, and moved her legs apart more. Natsu kissed her more vigorously, and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Parting her folds with his pointer and ring finger, Natsu's middle ringer traced around her folds, teasing her to no end.

"Natsu-" She moaned, which was enough for him to get a move on, and stick his finger in. Deciding to tease her more, Natsu stuck his finger in until the first knuckle, and then took it out. He repeated this slowly until she dripped a little on his finger. He then plunged in his whole finger, as well as another. She moaned into his mouth, and ground her hips a bit on his fingers. He began to scissor them inside her, and she moaned yet again.

"Lucy" he said. "I need you" He said, his voice deep. She nodded as he unbuttoned his pants. She dropped her pants, but had no time to take off her underwear. Natsu pulled his underwear down to release his cock, and rubbed it a few times until it was at its full length. He moved her underwear to the side, and grabbed hold of her hips and thrust into her folds. Feeling Natsu's full length in her pussy made Lucy moan louder than before. She wrapped her legs behind him, and her arms behind his neck. She kissed him once again, and began to grind her hips into him. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her, until she was bouncing on his cock. She wrapped one hand under her ass to support her weight, and put one finger in the back of her pussy, and curled it. She made a small noise, and began to ride him again, feeling close to her release, Lucy reached down and began to play with her own clit. Natsu noticed, and helped her to her release. She clamped down on him, and released. Holding his own release until Lucy was down, Natsu unsheathed himself, and cummed into a trash can. Lucy caught her breath, before fixing her own underwear, and putting her pants back on. Natsu buttoned his pants once again, and changed the trash bag. He flipped the chicken before coming to see Lucy again.

"We should volunteer for cooking more often" He said, kissing her head.

"I agree." She said, winking at her.

* * *

"And, dinner is served!" Lucy and Natsu said together, showing beautifully cooked chicken, as well as perfectly arranged salads.

"Wow, you two did great!" Mira said, in awe.

"I agree." Erza said, pleased with the product.

"So how was the game?" Natsu said as he sat between Gajeel and Gray.

"It was alright" mumbled Gray. "We lost thought, and the girls won fancy 'goose down' or whatever pillows, and comforters, and blankets for their cabin. I bet it's pretty freaking fancy now." Gray said, taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah, when we were at a standoff, Wendy snuck behind our lines, and grabbed the flag unnoticed." Gajeel added, talking a bite of chicken. "Damn salamander, you can cook." He said.

"Thanks" Natsu said. "Igneel taught me.

"Metalicana wasn't too big on cooking. Training was mostly fightin', and the basic readin', and writin' skills." He said, taking another bite of chicken. He swallowed, and leaned into Natsu's ear. "It's a marvel you two actually could do this- Considering all your _distractions_ in the kitchen." Gajeel whispered into his ear.

"You heard?" Natsu asked a bit worried that is Gajeel could hear him, Wendy might have too.

"The bunny-girl's scent is all over you." Gajeel said, and Natsu blushed. "Gihee"

* * *

**Well, that's that. I didn't think I was going to update so soon… but I was inspired. My dear followers, I am in search of an editor. A 'cleaner' if you will. Someone I can send my new chapters, and they can help edit it. MUSTMUSTMUST be okay with reading possible Lemons/Limes/Yaio. Send me a PM of your… I guess one would call it an 'application'. Tell me your favorite anime, color, word, food, or anything you want me to know about you! I don't expect just an editor, but a friend as well.) And I'll send you a reply! I'll choose on the 1****st**** of September! It would help a whole lot! Thanks a lot, until next time- Signing off! ~Hana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Hana here! (ATLA reference..? No, No? Okay…) Anyways, I got a good response for editors, I haven't picked one yet, but I look forward to it! Anywho- I mentally figured out the ending to Boot Camp, and man. It's going to be totally awesome. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

* * *

After dinner, Erza went over to Mira to consult about the weather. "Mira, can I talk to you for a minute?" Erza asked.

Mira put down the plates she was cleaning up. "Sure Erza" She said as she followed Erza into the kitchen, and wiped her hands off on a rag nearby.

"I think that there's going to be a thunder storm." Erza said.

"Oh, that's no good for Lily" Mira added.

"Yes, but I think the cabins may get flooded. They're at low ground after all." Erza said.

"Oh dear" Mira said. "What if we have everyone sleep in the dining hall? Or even the pavilion would be good for that." Mira added

"I think that should do." Erza said. "Alright, we'll have them go grab their stuff now." Erza said looking out the window. "It looks like it's going to start any minute now…"

Erza and Mira walked back into the loud dining hall. Erza stood on a chair, and clapped her hands. The noise immediately stopped, and everyone turned to Erza. "Listen up everyone. Tonight there's going to be a thunderstorm" Erza said.

"Damn it" Gajeel said. _That cat, _he thought about his beloved Exceed, and his fear of thunder.

"So were going to have you all stay in the dining hall tonight. You have exactly 5 minutes to go grab your sleeping arrangements, and be back before it starts to pour." Erza said.

"Good Luck" Mira said, waving to her fellow guild mates as they ran full speed towards their cabins.

"Crap!" Natsu shouted, as he ran towards his cabin.

"Five minutes! You think they could give us a little more time to prepare for the weather!" Gray said, matching his speed with Natsu. He eyed Natsu, who glared at him back. That single glance sparked a race of some sort, and they were off running full speed ahead.

* * *

Mira and Erza cleared everything out of the guildhall, and prepared it for the tenants. They looked around the dining hall, making sure they didn't miss anything as Natsu and Gray came barreling in, with a pillow and sleeping bag each.

"THAT WAS ME!" Natsu screamed

"NO, I WAS CLEARLY THE WINNER!" Gray said, slamming his forehead into Natsu's.

"No, are your eyes in your arse? I was the winner, Snowflake." Natsu said.

"Clearly YOUR eyes are in YOUR arse! I was the winner, Crater-brain." Gray said. Erza came over, and nocked their skulls together with a slight of hand, which left the boys groveling on the floor in pain. The girls piled into the room, and dropped their stuff in a corner. Lucy dropped to her knees, and breathed heavily, Levy's chest rose and fell at a rapid pace as she clutched her knees for support.

"We-" Lucy swallowed, and panted. "We made it." Lucy breathed.

"How much time do we have to spare?" Levy asked her voice hoarse from running.

Mira checked her watch. "About 3 minutes" she said, as the rest of the boys piled in. "Good, everyone's here!" Mira said. "Okay, set up your sleeping area, and Erza and I will be back in a few minutes."

"Are you staying in here with us, Mira?" Levy asked, finally catching her breath.

"No, Erza and I are staying in the pavilion." Mira added, as she exited towards the cabin with Erza.

"Okay guys, we should set up our beds" Lucy said. As if a natural reaction, all the couples huddled together without a word.

"Luce!" Natsu said. "Let's sleep over here!" Natsu said, pointing towards the window.

"Looks like a great spot" She said, and carrying her stuff over towards the spot, before Natsu swept it out of her hands, and carried it for her.

Levy and Gajeel set up their spot on the other side of the room, in a cozy little corner. Elfman and Evergreen set up their spot by the door, as Gray and Juvia set theirs up by a window so they could watch the rain fall. Once all the spots were in order, Erza and Mira came into the dining hall.

"Looks like you guys are all satiated here- Mira and I are going to be staying in the pavilion if you need anything. You guys are next to the kitchen if you get hungry. We'll see you in the morning. I suggest you get as much sleep as you can- tomorrow will be rather… _Physical_" Erza hinted.

"Have a good night" Mira said, as they exited.

"Physical? What does that mean?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry about it shrimp" Gajeel said, and patted the spot next to him, ushering her to sit.

"Well, it's like 8 o'clock, so let's play a game till we go to sleep!" Lucy said.

"Sounds good!" Levy said

"What are we playing?" Gray asked.

"Um, how about Never Have I Ever?" Lucy suggested.

"Ha, prepare to lose." Cana said.

"I don't know if there's any alcohol here, Cana." Lucy added. "I'll go check the kitchen."

"I'll help!" Natsu said, jumping up to help, only before being pulled down by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell Gajeel?" Natsu said.

"It will take even longer if you try to _help_." Gajeel said.

"Humph." Natsu said, as he sat down.

"If we're going to play Never Have I Ever, then we need to sit in a circle." Cana said, clearly an expert at this game.

Lucy came back from the kitchen with red solo cups, and a few large gallons of water. "There's no alcohol Cana." Lucy said. "So I think we can change the rules around." Lucy said, caring a couple of gallons of water over. "We drink water, and if you get up to go pee, you lose."

"Alright, easy enough." Gajeel said.

"This is like the G-rated version…" Cana said.

"Alright everyone, get in a circle" Lucy said, handing out the solo cups, and pouring water. When everyone had water in their cup, she sat down between Natsu and Gray. She looked around the circle to make sure everyone was here. _Let's see, Natsu, me, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, Alzack, Bisca, Wendy, Romeo, looks good._ "Okay, let's play! Natsu, you start!" Lucy said.

"Never have I ever… eaten alligator meat!" Natsu said.

Only Cana drank her water. "What?" She said.

"Okay, we'll go counter clockwise, so Romeo your next!" Lucy said.

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs." Romeo said followed by Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray dinking their water.

"Um, never have I ever played this game!" Wendy said, and everyone drank their water, except Romeo.

"You're not alone, Wendy" Romeo smiled at her, causing Wendy to blush.

"Alright Partner! Never have I ever laughed until something came out of my nose" Bisca said, and Natsu drank his water.

"Never have I ever… eaten a bug?" Alzack said, and Natsu and Gray drank water, causing some questioning stares.

"We shoved bugs sown each other's thoughts once." Gray said.

"Okay." Cana said, as if she already knew about that, and it was nothing new to her. "Never have I ever shot a gun" Cana said, and Bisca and Alzack drank their water.

"You set that one up." Bisca said.

"Just keeping you in the game" Cana winked at Bisca and her boyfriend.

"Never have I ever lost in a contest to Erza." Evergreen said, with confidence. Everyone took a drink.

"Never have I ever streaked" Elfman said.

Everyone turned to Gray, "I know, I know" He said, and drank his water.

* * *

After three hours, Romeo, and Wendy went to bed, and only Natsu and Gray were left.

"I'll never lose to you, snowflake" Natsu said. "Never have I ever made an 'ice lance'" Natsu said.

Gray drank his water, and sweat lined his forehead. "Same goes for you, crater-brain. Never have I ever been taught by a dragon" Gray said, as Natsu drank his water.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Never have I ever kissed a water woman!" Natsu shouted.

"Never have I ever kissed a celestial wizard!" Gray shouted back.

"Never have I ever wore a skirt!" Natsu said, and laughed as Gray nocked his cup back.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"It was a dare" Gray said, and went back to firing questions. "Never have I ever gotten a Red Fairy Tail Tattoo!"

"Never have I ever stripped in front of a whole guild!" Natsu said.

"You're playing dirty, flame brain." Gray said as he drank his water that was being rapidly filled by Lucy. "Never have I ever used fire magic." Gray said.

"Never have I ever used ice magic!" Natsu said back

"Never have I ever eaten fire!" Gray said.

"Never have I ever... you don't eat ice… never have I ever… never have I ever lost to Erza!" Natsu said.

"Yes you have!" Gray said.

"It doesn't count!" Natsu said.

"Which one? All 100 tries?" Gray said. They stared at each other. Their sweat getting heavier, and heavier on their skin. They stood up simultaneously, and raced to the bathroom connected to the kitchen. "I was here first, flame face" Gray said.

"Oh yeah, we'll, then you'll be here last" Natsu said, shoving gray out of the way.

"ARGH! Fine!" They said together, and ran outside.

They came back inside to a confused Lucy, cleaning up the cups. "Did you guys just pee outside?" Lucy asked.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't budge…" Gray said.

"Snowflake wouldn't move" Natsu added.

"Whatever. Help me clean up please" Lucy said, gathering solo cups. Gray and Natsu recycled the empty gallons of water, and turned off the lights. Gray found his way to Juvia, careful to avoid people sleeping on the ground, as Natsu cuddled up to Lucy, and fell asleep.

* * *

Erza and Mira came into the Dining Hall around 6 A.M.

"Aww, look how soundly their sleeping!" Mira said.

"Yes, its a shame to wake them." Erza said.

"Would you like the honor?" Erza asked, handing Mira whistle.

"It would be my pleasure!" Mira said, taking a deep breath, and blowing the whistle hard.

*TWEET*

* * *

**Sorry it was short and stuff. I got that 'Never Have I Ever' idea because "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" But T. Swizzles came on the radio. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that little ditty. Have a wonderful Thursday! Try new things- Rearrange political campaign signs, Play Houdini with one of your siblings, Water your dog...see if he grows, or even Knight yourself! ~Hana**


	7. Chapter 7

**FRIENDSFRIENDSFRIENDS! I've missed you L I say that legitimately every time I put in a new chapter, but for realizes. GUESS WHAT MY FRIENDS, My mother said if I can get on Honor Roll, that she will buy me a laptop. Grades come out before Thanksgiving. *ULTIMATE SELF-HIGH-FIVE* Anyways…. How do you study? Seriously… I've never studied in my life- not cut out for this stuff… Any who NEWCHATPERFORALLMYFRIENDSYAY Luff you guys. ~Hana**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy screamed, as she sat up, and Natsu fell off her chest with _thump!_

"Owe, Luce. You could have at least pushed me off or something a little nicer than just shoving me off!" Natsu said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy said, and kissed his forehead, causing Natsu to smile.

"What in the name-?" Bisca asked, sitting up in Alzack's arms.

"What's going on?" Juvia said rubbing her eyes. "Juvia hopes it's not another activity early in the morning." She said groggily, as Gray kissed her good morning.

"GIRLS" Everyone heard Erza's monstrous voice from outside.

_This can't be good…_ Lucy thought.

"FRONT AND CENTER!" Erza boomed. The girls quickly composed themselves, and came outside to see Erza, and Mira clad in army camo. "IN A LINE" Erza said. The girls did so, with fear written on their faces. "Good. Today were going to be doing a training course that will decide the outcome of the trip. Although it's only the third day, a large amount of points will be given out.

Mira placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, silently suggesting she take over. "Sorry about that wake up girls, Laxus is going to be talking to the boys in a moment too." Mira said, pointing into the window revealing Laxus swaggering into the Dining Hall, and screaming for the boys to come outside, the fear the girls knew all too well was written on their faces. "Anyways, today there are going to be a lot of points given out. And let's face it- if the boys had to wait on us, we can make them do whatever we want. And I mean whatever. Lucy-" Mira turned to Lucy, who immediately straightened up.

"Y-yes!" Lucy said.

"Natsu always comes into your house, eats all your food, reads your story your writing, and messes it up. Correct?" Mira asked, already knowing the answer. Mira knew just what to say to get every girl to get motivated.

"Yeah, but it's ok. It doesn't bother me anymore." Lucy said, sighing. "I've gotten used to the mess."

"Well," Mira said "You could mess up your room during the hot springs- and make him clean up the… whole… thing." Mira said, with a devious glint in her eyes, which caused Lucy to realize the situation they were in. "And Levy! Gajeel constantly calls you shorty, although you've grown 2 inches!"

"You noticed Mira!" Levy said, smiling.

"Of course sweetie! Such an achievement cannot be overlooked!" Mira said. "You could force him to call you princess, and wait on you, hand, and foot!" Mira said, standing tall. "Every one of you can make your boyfriends do whatever you want!" Mira said a smirk wide on her face.

"Anyways-" Erza cut in. "The reason we're here is to talk to you. The boys want this just as bad. And we all know they have one thing on their mind that they'll make us do when we're forced follow their orders." The girls nodded, understanding what they were getting at. "For the next three days were here, they are not our boyfriends. They are our rivals. They are not our guild mates, they are our challengers.-"

"But still be nice to them!" Mira added, not wanting to have the girls resent their boyfriends.

"Basically we have one goal- WE CRUSH THE BOYS." Erza said, her eyes getting dark.

"Here's the plan-" Erza said, getting everyone into a huddle.

* * *

Jellal sat on the obstacle course platform, awaiting the team's arrival. He swung his feet, until he heard chanting in the distance. He looked up, and saw the boys in two straight lines, clad in army wear. Including the green camo, the brown boots, and the green and brown face paint. Arriving from the right were the girls, in similar getups, except they had on white t-shirts, with their camo jackets wrapped around their waists, and slick black knee-high boots. Jellal knew a feud was starting, as the two teams lined up, nearly a foot away from each other, staring into each other's eyes. "So, hello teams." Jellal said, receiving a glare from Erza that sent chills up his spine. _She's in her feminist mode again._ Jellal thought. He was all too familiar with Erza's feminist personality, it was by far Jellal's least favorite side of Erza- yet he loved her anyways. "As you can see, I'll be running the obstacle course" Jellal said, stretching his arms out. "Point will get given out based on speed, agility, and accuracy- depending on the section." Jellal stood up. "Such as the climbing wall. You'll be awarded points for speed. The swinging rope bridge however, is an agility section. And so on. The winning team will move onto the next challenge, until there are two teams left. Then the winner will be decided between those two teams. You can earn up to twenty points for your team." Jellal said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Twenty points!" Lucy said, shocked. _That would make someone get in the lead defiantly. Its 1-1 right now, we won the soccer match barely- that was only because Cana untied her bikini, and Laxus (pretending to be modest in front of Master, just as he had taught him when he was little), looked away as she kicked the ball passed him. Not like Laxus has never seen Cana before, geez. Anyways. This will change. No way I'm going to let Natsu order me around!_ Lucy thought to herself.

"ALRIGHT!" Laxus said, "Get your game faces on everybody. Let's hit it hard." The boys made a sound together, similar to a snort, and a huff.

"Laxus and I will be down here with the clip boards, keeping track of the scores. Mira and Jellal will observe directly from the course, and award points." Erza said.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Natsu said. "Mira will give the girls points!" Natsu said.

"Would you rather have _me_ awarding the points, Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"What? Who said that. Welcome to the challenge Mira, ha-ha." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Thanks Natsu" Mira said smiling, as she climbed up to join Jellal on the platform.

"Groups of two will go at one time, meaning two boys and two girls at one time. We will allow you to pick your partners. Keep in mind- you will have to go through the whole course together. So make it someone you can trust." Jellal said.

Natsu and Gray made eye contact, and gravitated towards each other. Gray stuck out his arm, and Natsu grabbed it, with a head nod, they decided without words they would be partners.

Mira looked around at the groups. "Let's see-" she said, eying the pairs. "Levy, and Lucy. Evergreen and Juvia. Wendy, and Bisca. Lisanna, and Cana. Okay, the girls are all set."

Jellal looked over the boys groups. "Okay, we have Natsu, and Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel. Alzack and Romeo. Jet, and Droy. Since Laxus and I are sitting out, that should be perfect!" Jellal took a deep breath, before saying "OKAY, Pick the order you guys want to go in, and get in line. You have 10 seconds." Jellal said, turning to Mira.

"You've got to be kidding." Gray said.

"10…" Mira said.

"Augh, not again Mira!" Lucy said, scattering with Levy into line.

"2… 1… GO!" Mira shouted, as Lucy, Levy, Alzack, and Romeo ran up an inclined wall. "Okay everybody!" Mira said, into a microphone. "I'm Mira, and I will be your commentator for this Fairy Tail Boot Camp activity ran by Jellal, It's going to be a fun one folks."

"Mira, were the only ones here." Jellal said, turning to his partner.

"Oh, Let me have my fun Jellal!" Mira smiled.

"Whatever you say, Mira. But where'd you get a microphone?" Jellal asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Mira said, turning back to the game. "And we have our fist competitors, Team Lucy, against team Alzack."

"This is going to be interesting" Gray said, leaning over to Natsu. "Who do you think will win?"

"Lucy of course!" Natsu said.

"What about OUR team, flame brain" Gajeel said, listening in on their conversation with his heightened senses.

"It's not like your rooting for Levy, Iron-head." Natsu said.

"That's… That's different." Gajeel said. "Your just an idiot."

"Levy and Lucy are falling behind-" Mira said.

"WHAT!" Gajeel and Natsu said together.

"That's bogus." Gajeel mumbled, and Natsu mumbled something in response he couldn't make out.

"Romeo and Alzack are in the lead…" Mira said

"MIRA!" Lucy screamed, as she tried to pull Levy to the top of the rock wall. "That's really not helping!" Lucy added.

"And we have a feisty on the field now" Mira said, turning her head away from Lucy.

"It's okay Lucy, c'mon." Levy said. They ran down a rope wall, and across a board made of wood. They could see the finish line, and climbed up the A-wall faster than Romeo and Alzack, putting the girls in the lead.

"Yes!" Lucy and Levy screamed, as thy high fived each other.

"Aww! Damn it!" Romeo said, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Hey now, it's alright partner. We'll get 'em next time. It's only the third day after all." Alzack said, patting Romeo on the back.

"Yeah, your right Al." Romeo said, standing up. "We'll win next time girls. Get 'em Natsu!" Romeo said, as Natsu and Gray got ready to climb the rock wall against Evergreen, and Juvia.

"Juvia will not lose to Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"That's the spirit." Evergreen said.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Shouted Mira, as Gray threw Natsu over the rock wall.

"GAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed as fire trailed from his mouth. "GRAY!" Natsu said, as Gray met him on the other side of the wall. "What was that for?"

"Head start. Let's go flame-face." Gray said, running down the rope wall.

"Hey. Wait up!" Natsu said, falling down the rope wall.

"That's why we needed the head start." Gray said, as Natsu rubbed the bump forming on his head.

"HEY!" Natsu screamed as he ran towards Gray, and kicked him across the wooden beam.

"OW! What was that for?" Gray grinded his teeth at Natsu.

"Payback. Now let's get a move on snowman." Natsu said. Gray and Natsu crossed the finish line as Juvia and Evergreen stepped onto the wooden beam.

"Mira! Wasn't that cheating?" Evergreen screamed at the referees.

"There's no rule that says you can't throw your teammate…" Mira trailed off. "I guess its ok." Mira said.

"Mira!" Evergreen said.

* * *

"Okay!" Mira said. "We have the scores from the first round. Lucy and Levy vs. Romeo and Alzack. Lucy and Levy won. Juvia and Evergreen vs. Gray and Natsu. Gray and Natsu won. Gajeel and Elfman vs. Wendy and Bisca. Boys won. Cana and Lisanna vs. Jet and Droy. Win for the girls." Mira said.

"Okay" Jellal said. "Now there's a little rule change. Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy are all going to participate in the next round- except you'll be on your own. You will all go at once, and the first four people to the last platform will go onto the third and final stage."

"Boys, you know what to do." Laxus said, receiving a nod from Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, and Natsu.

"Girls. You know what I expect" Erza said. Receiving a worriedly thumbs up from Lisanna, Levy and Lucy, and Cana.

"Just like last time, you will race up the rock climbing wall, down the rope wall, across the wooden beam, and over the A-wall. First four to cross the finish line are moving onto the next challenge." Jellal said. "And Mira, I believe we have something for our losers, don't we?" Jellal said, looking over to Mira.

"Oh, we do indeed Jellal. The losers will have a… disadvantage in the next challenge. Okay? 3… 2… 1… GO!" Mira said, and the wizards raced off.

"Sorry Levy." Lucy said, as she passed her on the rock wall. Everyone raced until the end. Gajeel pushed past Natsu on the beam, by jumping on it, leaving Natsu with motion sickness.

"You can go out on the canoe, but not on the beam?" Gray said.

"I… h-had he-lp fro-m… Wend-y" Natsu struggled to say. Gray ran off laughing.

"There's no way I'm losing to you." Natsu said, as he staggered on his feet, running past Gray, and finishing in second.

"Hey-" Gray got cut off as Cana ran up behind him, and grabbed hold of his shoulders, vaulting herself over him. "What?" Gray said, finishing right behind Cana.

"No." Lucy said. "I don't want a penalty." She said sitting on the top of the a-wall.

"That's okay. We'll move onto the last part of the challenge now." Mira said. Now you have to run the course, but- your blindfolded! Mira said, holding out a red, blue, black, and green bandana.

"Are you kidding?" Natsu said.

"First one to finish wins!" Mira smiled.

Everyone tied their bandanas, and Jellal made sure they couldn't see anything. "I should tell you, these are magic bandanas. They will disappear as soon as someone crossed the finish line." Jellal said. "So there's no chance they can slip off, and you could see where you're going.

"GO!" Mira shouted.

"Mira… I wasn't finished…" Jellal pouted.

Oh, it's airtight. They get it Jellal." Mira smiled.

Gray and Gajeel were surprisingly fast at the rock wall, but got snagged on the rope wall, and ended up upside-down.

"What just happened?" Gajeel said.

"I have no idea…" Gray said. "I can't even tell where we are right now…" Gray said.

"We're on the rope wall, dimwit." Gajeel said.

"I KNEW THAT!" Gray screamed.

"No need to lose your temper, snowflake." Gajeel said, crossing his arms, giving up. _I don't even care if I have to wait on Levy. She makes me rub her neck when she comes over anyways. _He thought.

* * *

Natsu and Cana on the other hand were still on the rock wall.

Natsu reached up for another rock. "Huh, this rock is squishy…?" Natsu said as he squeezed something soft in his hand. It was big, and soft.

"Natsu." Cana said, her voice surprisingly high pitched. "Please let go." Cana could feel a blush spreading across her face. She wasn't drinking alcohol, but ever since she started seeing Laxus, she started to get nervous around boys. Afraid to turn back into a one-night-stand kind of girl, like before she started dating Laxus. It was because he had accustomed her to his 'real love', as he called it.

"Huh? What was that Cana?" Natsu said as he squeezed the squishy rock again.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu." Laxus growled as lightning surrounded his fist. The clipboard in his hands cracked in half. "Let go of Cana's boob!" Laxus growled at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Oh! Sorry Cana!" Natsu said, as he immediately retracted his hand, causing him to lose his balance, and nearly fall off of the rock wall.

"Mhmm." Cana said, the blush on her face receding a bit. She ran up the rock wall as fast as her lack of eyesight would let her, and found her way to the rope wall, where Gray and Gajeel still stayed stuck. Cana made her way down, and slipped on Gray's naked chest.

"Oh, thanks Cana." Gray said, as his feet became untangled, and he made his way down the rope wall.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said.

"How would you even know Cana? You're wearing a blindfold!" Gray said.

"Because Gray, I've known you since we were kids, and besides I slipped on your chest. Meaning you're not wearing a shirt, and I highly doubt your wearing pants either." Cana said, walking across the wooden beam very slowly.

Gray patted his front. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He then put a hand on his butt. "GAH!" He jumped. _Well, whatever. I'm more agile this way._ Gray thought, as he rushed across the wooden beam, clearly not as cautious as Cana. When he made it to the A-wall, he could hear Cana was near the top. He quickly found his footing, and climbed over the top. He walked across the finish line, and his bandana disappeared. He made eye contact with Cana. They blinked.

"Wait…" They said in unison. "Who won?" They said, turning to Jellal.

"Well…" He said.

"You crossed the finish line together…" Mira added.

"So…" Jellal said.

"10 Points to the boys, and girls' team." Mira said, smiling.

"Leaving it back in a tie." Jellal added, receiving groans from the other members of the guild.

"Are you serious?" Lucy said?"

"I thought we were going to get in the lead." Levy said.

"Natsu, I have a bone to pick with you…" Laxus fumed.

"GAH! IM SORRY LAXUS!" Natsu said, trying to find a safe spot around the obstacle course.

* * *

**Good evening, my darlings. For those of you who don't know, the A-wall is basically a large inclined wall with two sides, and you go up one side, and down the other. But because it has a huge incline, and almost no footing, it's rather challenging. Any who, I'm so sorrysorrysorry for not updating. I promise I will update sooner my lovelies! Want to tell me what you thought? Maybe you should click that lovely review button. **

**Right down there. **

**Right. **

**Here.**

**Go on. **

***whispers* I love you. **

**~Hana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my friends. I've been busy- but then BAM I had a whole math class with pervy otaku thoughts (per usual…) and found some time to kill. SO I WORTE YOU THIS. Hope you like it(: Filled it with lovely lemony and limey goodness! KEEP IT FRESH. NEW CHAPTER, 3, 2, 1, GO! ~Hana**

* * *

Everyone walked into the dining hall, with their stomachs growling from the obstacles. Sweat dripped from everyone's drained faces.

"Since it's almost dinner, we figured we'd feed you something now!" Mira said standing next to a large circular silhouette covered in a sheet. "The first one to finish the food on their plate wins their team a point!" Mira smiled. "You spin the wheel, and you have to eat it- or you lose a point." Mira said. "You stay sitting at the spot where your dish way, until the last person has to eat what will be left!"

"What wheel?" Natsu asked.

"Glad you asked Natsu!" Mira said, ripping the sheet off of the figure. Under the sheet was a wheel with rainbow sections with different numbers on it.

"So, it's an eating challenge?" Gajeel asked.

"THAT'S A MAN'S CHALLENGE!" Elfman said.

"That's correct Gajeel" Mira smiled.

"Seems easy enough." Lucy said.

"Yes, but Lucy" Mira said to the blonde mage. "Some of these foods are not the most… edible, of foods." Mira said, hinting lightly that some people were going to vomit, or worse.

"Ahh..." Lucy said, backing into Natsu, getting the hint.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Mira asked.

Elfman stepped up, and spun the wheel. "Number 3!" He exclaimed as the number magically erased itself off the board.

"Here Elfman!" Mira said, motioning him a covered silver platter. Elfman sat in the seat, and lifted the cover, revealing a plate of cookies. "Dig in!" Mira said.

"That's rigged!" Gray said.

"What's up with that Mira!" Natsu added

"What are in these?" Elfman said, with a sickening look on his face.

"Mustard, and pickles!" Mira smiled.

"…" Elfman had a sickening look on his face. "I don't know…"

"Of you don't finish the plate, the girls advance." Mira smiled.

"Sis…" Elfman said.

"C'MON ELFMAN!" Cheers from the boys arose.

"IT'S A MAN'S CHALLENGE!" Gray and Natsu imitated Elfman by puffing out their chests, and flexing their arms.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! AND I'M A MAN!" Elfman said, downing the sickening cookies.

"One point to the boys, Erza!" Mira said, as Erza tallied a white mark on a chalkboard in the dining hall.

"When did we get that?" Gray said, pointing to where Erza was standing.

"It's been here since day one, Gray." Erza said.

"You didn't notice icicle?" Gajeel said.

"Shut it." Gray said, feeling foolish for not have noticing it sooner.

"Me next!" Levy said, jumping up to spin the wheel. It landed on the purple 7. Levy jumped over to sit in front of the platter, and lifted it.

"If Levy can do that, I can do this!" Lucy said lifting the silver cover. It revealed a live octopus, with suckers. "It-it-it-it-it-it-it-it's moving!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy! You can do this!" Cana said. "Pretend its Natsu. I bet it can kiss better than him too." Cana slurred at Natsu, sticking her tongue out.

"And- enough of that." Laxus said, covering her mouth with his hand, to stop Cana. He leaned down to her ear. "I thought I took away all your booze, Cana." Laxus whispered.

Cana leaned into his ear. "You didn't check my shirt like I told you, Laxxxey-poo." Cana slurred.

"You were just being seductive I thought." Lexus said, trying to hush his voice, and avoid a scene during the battle of the sexists.

"You call taking off my shirt seductive Laxus? You think after dating for 6 months, you'd learn when I want something from you." Cana said winking, and pushing her core against his hip.

"Cana…" Laxus growled. "Not, now."

"Why not!" Cana pouted.

"Because." Laxus said. "It's my turn to show these people how it's done." He said, winking at Cana as he cut in front of Natsu, and spun the wheel.

"HEY! LAXUS!" Natsu said. "No cutting!"

Laxus laughed and sat next to Lucy, and a large octopus she couldn't eat. In front of him was a plate of Salmon, appearing to be cooked perfectly. Laxus ate it all rather quickly. "That was very lovely. Thank you Mira." Laxus said, smiling at Mira.

"Yeah, what was wrong with that one, Mira?" Natsu joked.

"Nothing at all. It was just a filled salmon, Erza cooked it to perfection." Mira smiled.

"Whaaaaaa!" Natsu said. "Why does HE get the good one?" Natsu pouted, as he approached the wheel and spun it.

* * *

At the end of the challenge the boys were ahead by 2.

"I can't believe you wanted me to eat an octopus." Lucy said.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad…" Cana said.

"Says you Cana! You spun to the gallon of wine! That was fixed…" Lucy said.

"Hey- it's not my fault I can hold my booze." Cana said as the girls arrived at their cabin. "Augh." Cana said as she took her Fairy Tail shirt off. After wearing their uniforms for three days, the girls were starting to get smelly.

"Hey guys, do you want to sneak down to the lake and take a shower? There's no way I'm using the bathroom like the guys." Lucy said.

"I agree" Evergreen said, pushing up her glasses. "A queen deserves proper treatment!" She snuffed.

"I have my mint body wash! I think I brought one that smells like pomegranate too… I think it's around here" Levy said, shuffling around her duffle bag.

"I have shampoo, and conditioner. Hopefully we won't pick up the smell of the lake…" Lucy said.

"Well, what are we waiting here for? I smell like a fish!" Levy added.

"Alright, let's go." Lucy said.

"Hold on a second, what about Wendy?" Evergreen said.

"The poor girl was so upset she couldn't eat five hamburgers, and she came back here to sleep." Cana said.

"Let's leave her. Wendy's had it tough being so young, and being put through this 'Team Building' as Mira called it." Lucy said, quoting Mira.

"Alright, let's go then." Lucy said, shutting off the lights, and closing the door quietly not to wake Wendy.

* * *

"Ahh! Yes!" Cana said, looking over the dark lake. The moon shone in the reflection of the water, and danced as the ripples cut through it. "No one's down here, great." Cana said ripping her Fairy Tail shirt over her head.

"C-Cana?" Levy asked. "We can just go in with our swimsuits on."

"What's the harm? No one's down here, and besides a one piece is so stuffy, and restricting." Cana said, bouncing her boobs up, cluing Levy on what she meant.

"Alright, let's hurry up. I want to go back to bed in case we get another ridiculous morning wake up call." Lucy said, yawning. The girls waded into the lake, and floated on their backs as the shampoo bottles floated along the surface of the water.

"This is nice." Levy said as she poured shampoo into the palm of her hands, and rubbed it through her blue locks.

"Yeah." Lucy added, placing the shampoo in the water, watching it bob along the ripples. "Hey, get back here" She said, as she saw the body was floating away.

"It's alright Lucy, I'll go get it. It's going into the roots of that tree, I can grab it." Levy said, wading towards the body wash, and reaching her hand out to it before pausing.

"Well, look what we have here…" Levy heard the familiar voice. She lifter her heat only to stare directly into a pair of ruby colored eyes.

She looked behind her to the girls splashing about in the water, and turned back to her lover. "What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily at her boyfriend.

"I heard you guys having fun down here. Natsu and Laxus heard it too, and Gray followed us down here." Gajeel said, crouching down, while his arm was safely wrapped around the tree trunk for support.

"Still, were trying to shower. We don't want to get caught by Erza, or Mira." Levy said, looking around nervously.

"Relax. They can't do anything. This is a 'team building trip'" Gajeel said, using air quotations. "I don't even understand why we're here really. Fairy Tail fights, that's what we do. It wouldn't be the same if Flame Brain and Ice King over there were all buddy-buddy." Gajeel mumbled.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? Jealous are we?" Levy asked, smirking at her boyfriend being jealous his friends might be taken away from him.

"No…" Gajeel defended himself. "I just think I wouldn't like it." He said, standing up as a cold breeze passed through. "C'mon, you should get out of their before you catch a cold." Gajeel said as he noticed Levy shiver.

"I'm ok." Levy said, sinking in the water so only above her nose could be seen. She blew bubbles out of her mouth. "It's kind of warm in here." Levy said, shivering at her lie. It was warm in the moonlight near the shore, unfortunately it was not the same under the shadow of the tree.

"Well, if you're not coming out… I'm coming in." Gajeel said, ripping off his shirt and pants before he jumped into the water, splashing Levy in the face. "Wouldn't want my shrimp to catch a cold, now would I?" He said, wrapping his arms around Levy.

Levy melted into his burning hot stomach. His abs pressed against chest, which she now noticed was bare. "Um… Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Hmm" He mumbled sleepily.

"Have I been… _exposed_ this whole time?" Levy asked as she felt Gajeel smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yep." He said bluntly.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, as she looked up him angrily, only to be pecked on the lips.

"Exposed and just as beautiful as ever." He said, smiling at her. "The moon makes your hair shine like sapphires."

"Gajeel…" She blushed as he leaned down to kiss her again. He let his lips linger on her lips longer this time. When he stood back up, he admired her face. Her checks were flushed in the moonlight, and her mouth was left open a bit with her eyes shut tight.

"Gihee." He said as he moved his hand along her back, giving her a light massage. She purred into his touch, and relaxed into his big arms. The light trickled through the openings of the willow trees leaves. They were alone, in a small room-like area. Levy lifted one of her legs along his hip, and he lifted the other one for her, as she let out a squeak. She straddled around his stomach, as he gave her _the look_. Levy knew Gajeel's _look_ all too well. She's seen it at her apartment door at 3 am. The next morning, the rule of "Nothing good happens after 2 AM" was made at the table as their heads pounded with headaches.

Levy wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared into his eyes in the dark. They shared another long kiss, before Gajeel broke it off. "They're going to get suspicious if you're over here so long."

"That's ok." Levy said, tracing lines on his face.

"Levy…" Gajeel said. "Don't start with me. We both know I can't stop." He said, already straining his voice.

"Fine…" She said, unlocking her legs from his hips. "But!" She said, pointing a finger at his face, causing him to stare at it. And back to her. "Later." She said as she sunk into the water, and swam away.

"That woman…" Gajeel said, climbing out of the water to retrieve his clothes.

* * *

"Ah! Levy! Did you find it?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! Got it right here!" Levy said holding the body was above her head.

"Took you long enough. You think Gajeel would be quick about those things." Cana replied with her loose tongue.

"Cana-chan! Juvia thought we weren't going to tell her." Juvia said

"Well, well, well." The girls turned towards the beach, but immediately all sunk into the water as they saw a flashlight- all except Cana.

"What do you want Laxus?" Can said, placing her hands on her hips, not caring to cover herself as the light shone on her body, glistening because of the water.

"I think you may want to get back to your cabin… Erza and Mira are looking for you. They were pretty upset when they went to check on you, and all they found was Wendy. Also these two-" Laxus shone his flashlight on Gray, and Natsu sleeping on the beach, most likely against their will and they were knocked out by Laxus. "-were sneaking around the beach when you girls were… washing yourselves." Laxus said, putting it as light as he could.

"Alright, you heard him girls. We have to go back." Cana said, stepping out of the lake towards Laxus who shut his flashlight off. She walked up to Laxus, and whispered something in his ear, making him smile, and wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I have to grab my stuff real quick. Cana said, grabbing her clothing draped over the fence. She put her teal shorts on, and pulled the white shirt over her wet torso. She pulled her wet hair out of the back, and let it rest on the back of her shirt, making the white instantly turn see through. "Geez. I know Mira has some style, but white shirts aren't really helping here." Cana said, as her arousal was clearly seen through the white shirt. Adding to that, another cool breeze blew by, causing her to shiver.

"I don't know." Laxus said, pulling her close once again. I think that the white shirts are really stylish- and great at a time like this." He winked to her. "You know, Mira and Erza are out. And I have my own rom tonight in the main lodge."

"And were still waiting here for what?" She asked, kissing his lips before jogging up the hill towards the lodge. "OH! GIRLS!" She yelled to the shocked girls still in the water. "YOU SHOULD DRY OFF, AND GO BACK TO THE CABIN SOON! BEFORE ERZA AND MIRA GET YOU!" She said before Laxus caught up to her, and tickled her to the ground.

"Oh brother…" Lucy said.

"Wed better hurry if we want to make it…" Levy added.

"It's getting cold here too…" Evergreen replied.

"Juvia thinks we should wake Gray-sama and Natsu." Juvia said.

"Eh… We can leave 'em here. They're strong boys." Lucy said, remembering the time Natsu got lost, and they had to stay in the woods for two nights when they were less than 100 feet from a village. This was her revenge.

* * *

"Man, this shirt is so stuffy." Cana said, rolling is up so the bottom of her breast popped out. Laxus breathed in a loud breath. "And my hair- it's sticking to my back… How annoying." She said, putting her hands together behind her head to hold it up, causing her breasts to rise into the air.

"Well" Cana said, stopping to put an arm on Laxus shoulder, tracing along his neck, and placing in over his lips, silencing him. "Can you tell him seducing you now?" Cana asked

Laxus smirked, and pressed his lips against hers in a fiery passion. They were less than 20 feet away from the door when they stared a passionate frenzy of caresses. Cana's fingers roamed around his stomach, and along his hair, gripping it in fistfuls. She tugged on his golden locks as his hands caressed her ass. She moaned into his mouth when he fondled her cheeks together. She jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Laxus licked Cana's lips, and she opened them, inviting him in. Their tonged battled for dominance as Laxus walked them to the door. He reached in his pocket for the key, and

"Hurry up." Cana mumbled as her back pressed against the door. She grinded her hips against Laxus pelvis, making him frustrated with the keys. The wrong key went into the lock, and he growled in frustration. Cana reached up her shirt, and remove red her 'Laxus' Card from someplace Laxus would ask later, she lifted it along the lock, the door swung open. Laxus rushed inside and slammed the door behind them. Sprinting to the bed, Laxus bounced Cana down, and immediately towered over her small stature. She smiled at him before she ripped her shirt off. After she flung it across the room, only to land on a chair, Laxus immediately caught one of her large mounds in him mouth. Cana threw her head back, and let out a loud moan as he began to suck, and fondle her nipple.

"La-huh" She struggled to say her lovers name as his hand on her right breast moved south, and caressed what made Cana a woman. "Nu-huh." She chucked, and he lifter his head at her. "Too many clothes." She said, as she pushed him up, and ripped his shirt over his head, and unzipped his pants, leaving him in his boxers. "That seems about right…" Cana said, pressing her hand against the bulge in Laxus' boxers, before removing them, along with her soaked shorts.

She pushed against his stomach, making him fall down as it was her turn to take control. She kissed his lips, and moved south, kissing him along the way. Her tongue dipped along his collar bone, and circled his nipple, making him chuckle. She traced his abs with her fingers, and finally wrapped her fingers around his always impressive length.

"Mmmm." She said, as she licked the tip of his shaft. She rubbed the sides of his cock as a vein popped out. She took in his head, and bobbed her head as she fondled the base. She stared to hum, which threw Laxus' head back against the mattress, and caused him to grab hold of Cana's hair.

She reached one of her hands down to her own sex, and slid a finger along the folds. She quivered on herself, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She let Laxus' manhood go with a pop, and he looked up at her. Her eyes were glassed over with lust, and she opened her folds.

"Laxey… You made me dirty again… And I just showered." She said.

"I'll clean you after." He said, giving her a seductive look. "Besides-" he said, leaning up to stare into her eyes. "You seduced _me_." He added as he captured her lips once again, and ran a finger along her folds. She moaned into his mouth, and he stuck a finger in. She immediately bucked her lips on his finger, so he added another. She was moaning loudly, and Laxus was at his limit. He took Cana's hips into his hands, and lifted her above his dripping cock.

She couldn't wait, so she slammed sown on his cock, letting out a loud moan. She leaned forward, and licked Laxus' tongue with her own. Opening their mouths so they could breathe as they thrust into each other, their tongues danced between them. When Laxus put his hand between them, he played with Cana's clit, causing her to throw her head back, and a trail of saliva to connect them.

"GAHH" She screamed as she was getting close. Her hips rolled against Laxus, and her toes curled. Laxus could tell she was close, and with one final thrust, they came together. Cana's eyes rolled back, and Laxus groaned into her. Her head hid Laxus' collar bone as her eyes had stars in them. "T-that w-was…" Cana breathed heavily against his chest. "I luhh." She said.

"Yeah," Laxus said placing his chin on the top of her head. "I love you too." He said as he pulled out of her, white cum came out of her folds.

"Bed." She said, her eyes closed, relying on Laxus to know what she wanted. This was exactly what he did. He placed them under the covers, and turned off the light beside his bed. Using his right arm as pillow, Cana cuddled his chest, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_If we could just stay like this forever. _Laxus thought. _I'd be the happiest man in the world. _Laxus fell asleep with a smile, as Cana rose and fell on this chest along with his breath. Their heartbeats synched up together, and they were closer than ever before.

* * *

**Hello! If you have read my other story, ****_Housing_**** I'd love to thank you for reading it, it has 60,000 views, and I honestly never thought it would make it that far. (It was an idea I had a 7 at night, and posted it around 9 purely by impulse.) So thank you, thank you, and thank you! It's truly great to feel your love, and I hope you all know I love you all back. You guys are rad as heck. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're the greatest followers, and fans I could ever ask for. So, keep it real. ~Hana. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello friends(: If you didn't check it out, I published a new Fanfic called 'collapse' it's focused around ONLY Gajeel and Levy. There's no Laxana, Gruvia, NaLu, or anything else… So if you want Gajeel and Levy, check it out (: It's sweet. Anyways! Here's another chapter! I think I'm going to wrap this up fairly quickly, because I got a few more ideas to put out there (: If you have any suggestions, or requests leave them in the comments below! OK- NEWCHAPTERGO! ~Hana**

* * *

"Another beer, Laxus" Cana said, sitting on a bed with gold sheets, surrounded with her magic cards. "Thank you, Sebastian" Cana said as Laxus handed her a beer in a butler costume.

"Cana, I don't know where you got the name 'Sebastian', but please just call me Laxus." He said, breaking character which caused him to receive a death stare.

"I am your master, and I will call you what I wish." Cana said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, master." He sighed, and bowed as she took her drink.

"Hmm, a girl could get used to this." Cana said, closing her eyes, and inhaling the sweet aroma of her alcohol.

"Cana."

"No Sebastian." Cana said, relaxing into the bed.

"Cana." Again, he called her.

"Laaaxus." Cana said his name, annoyed at him. "Not. Now." She said, getting annoyed.

"CANA." Laxus screamed in her ear, causing Cana to wake up from her dream and jump up in bed only to smack her head on the headboard.

"Ow." Cana said, rubbing her head. "What was that for?" Cana asked. "I was having a good dream." She mumbled.

"You looked very happy." He said, smiling.

"It was a good dream." She said, as he leaned down to kiss her good morning. "You were in it." She said.

"Oh I know, _master" _He said, sticking out his tongue at her.

"YOU!" She said, and jumped out of bed, only to realize she was wearing no clothes. "Ah, it's freaking cold in here." She said.

"That's what you're complaining about?" He joked. "My shirt was nearly torn to shreds." He laughed, throwing her her clothes. "I washed these while you were still asleep." He said.

"How gentlemanly." She said as she slid her some piece up her body, snapping the straps into place. "This is so troublesome." She said.

"Much harder to get off too." Laxus added, pulling a shirt over his own head.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Cana said, swishing her hips as she walked passed him to the door. "C'mon, _Sebastian_." She said, winking, running out the door.

* * *

"Good morning children!" Makarov said, greeting the guild at breakfast.

"Hey Master, haven't seen you around here lately." Gray said, stuffing sausages in him mouth.

"Yeah, where've you been, Gramps?" Natsu said in between piled of food.

"I've been planning for tomorrow." He said.

"Master, everything for today is set." She said.

"Perfect!" he said. "Alright everybody, listen up, and listen well! For todays 'task' you will be going on a scavenger hunt!" He said, to which the guild groaned at. "But there's a little twist." He said, causing the members to perk up. "You will be partnered with someone from the opposite team. The goal is to collect as many pieces you can, and stop you partner. Also, you may use magic to stop them."

"We will have 5 members from each team participate, and the others will make lunch." Mira said. "The teams will be… Natsu and Levy, Juvia and Gajeel, Gray and Lucy, Bisca and Romeo, and Wendy and Alzack! Evergreen, Elfman, and everyone else will be in the kitchen." She said, signaling Cana, Laxus, and few others to go get started on lunch.

"Alright!" Bisca said. "Let's have fun, partner." She said high fiving Romeo.

"I'm with Natsu." Levy said. "Lucy, why am I with Natsu? What if I get burned, or lost." She said, pouting.

"You know Natsu would never hurt you. Getting lost though, I can't guarantee anything..." She said walking over to the blue place marker, joining Gray.

"The teams are as stand, Team Natsu and Levy are team red. Team Juvia and Gajeel are team black. Team Gray and Lucy are team blue. Team Bisca and Romeo are team green. And Last, Wendy and Alzack are team Yellow!" Mira said, handing each team a list of things tied with a ribbon of their teams color.

"These parings are completely random…" Elfman said, looking at the teams.

"I know." Mira leaned in to whisper into her little brother's ear. "It makes it more fun that way." She said, plugging one of her ears, and shooting up a bolt of magic, that sparkled in the air, signaling the start.

"For who?" He asked, as his sister smiled. The teams ran into different directions.

* * *

Gray and Lucy waited until they were in the middle of the woods to open their paper.

"Are you serious?" He said.

"What is it?" She asked, pulling the paper towards her. She looked up at Gray, who had the same worried look on his face.

* * *

Natsu and Levy ended up on the waterfront shores when they opened their scroll.

"Um, Levy. You aren't going to believe this…" He said.

"Huh! Oh my…" She said, covering her mouth.

* * *

Hiding on a tree branch, Bisca and Romeo unrolled their scroll.

"Bisca! You aren't going to believe this." Romeo said, surprised at the content.

"What is it, partner?" She said, leaning over to take a look at the paper. "Wow." She said.

* * *

"Gajeel…" Juvia said, out of breath from being pulled onto the sports field. "Look at this." She said, dropping the parchment paper into his lap.

"Aw, shit." He said, putting a hand on his head.

* * *

Wendy tried to catch her breath by the obstacle course, as Alzack unrolled their scroll.

"Wendy, look at this." Alzack said, laughing to himself. "This might be a challenge." He said.

"Oh! Alzack-san." She said. "This is a challenge." She nodded.

* * *

"We should get moving." Gray said. "This is going to be a little tricky." He said, looking over to Lucy.

"I know. But I think I have a plan" She said, looking at Gray with a spark in her eye.

"Alright" He smiled. "Let's go." She said, as they took off, running towards the waterfront. As they ran across the field to the waterfront, they spotted Gajeel laying in the grass, and Juvia trying to convince him to get up. As they got closer, they could hear in on the conversation.

"Gajeel!" She said, stomping her foot. "We have to go before someone gets here."

"Lucy, you don't think…?" He said.

"Yeah, Gray. I think so." She said

"Juvia!" He yelled to the water wizard across the sports field, running towards her. "What did your paper say?

"Alzack and Wendy!" She said. "What about you Gray-sama?" She asked.

Gray showed her his parchment, and in red letters it had 'Team Red' written on it. "Natsu and Levy."

"Icebrain, if you lay a finger on her…" Gajeel growled.

"Don't worry. I'll just handle Natsu, and Lucy can handle Levy." Gray said.

"So, the 'scavenger hunt' is actually a huge brawl? That's messed up.: Lucy said, getting the chills.

"It sounds fun." Gajeel said. "But we got Team Yellow. Wendy and Alzack would be done in a minute, so there's no point in trying. I can only hope someone strong got Juvia and I.

Then a cannon shot fired.

"What the hell?" Gajeel said. Juvia, and Gray looked around on guard, and Lucy clutched her keys.

Then, pictures of Bisca, and Romeo were in the sky.

"What the?" Gray said.

"It's says defeated, Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"I guess both Alzack and Wendy got them, or Natsu and Levy did." Gajeel said, lying down on the grass once again.

"That means that the winner took the paper that Bisca, and Romeo has. They might be after us now." Lucy said.

"We have to find 'Flame King' fast." Gray said, mocking the time Natsu make a crown out of Happy, and paraded around the guild hall.

* * *

"My, my, my." Mira said, viewing the Vision Lacrima projected on the wall as she fried takoyaki. "It seems Romeo and Bisca were shot down by Wendy, and Alzack." She said, making another octopus ball.

"So who are they after now?" Elfman asked, wiping flower off on his apron.

"Alzack and Wendy are going after Lucy and Gray. And Lucy and Gray are after Natsu and Wendy, who are after Juvia and Gajeel, who are _after_ Alzack and Wendy." Mira said, using air quotes around Gajeel and Juvia's 'after', since Gajeel has no interest in fighting with his weaker guild mates.

"This is getting complicated" Evergreen said.

"You don't know the half of it." Mira said, winking at her guild mate.

* * *

Alzack and Wendy his in the bushed on the other side of the Soccer field, waiting for the other teams to move so Alzack could get a clear shot. That's how they shot down Romeo, although Bisca was on guard, Alzack was quick on the attack to hit Romeo with a sleeping dart that will knock him out till tomorrow.

Alzack's read target fluttered around Gray's skin, and shone on his exposed calf. Gray looked down and notices just as Alzack pulled the trigger.

"ICE MAKE WALL." Gray screamed, and slammed his palms to the ground, as a giant shield of ice popped up from the ground, making frost cover the surrounding grass.

"What was that?" Lucy said, oblivious to Alzack's attack.

"It was Alzack's gun. He's close. And were his target." Gray said to Lucy.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu! Were supposed to be stealthy!" Levy complained, running after him.

"C'MON GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled across the sports field, charging towards the Iron Dragon. "LETS GO."

"Finally." He said, getting up, and brushing the grass off of his pants. "C'mon Fire Face! Let's go! Show me what you got!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"Well, he was hoping for that." Levy said, joining up with the other girls, and Gray.

"I'm going to get Natsu." Gray said, moving before being stopped by Lucy's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, he's after Gajeel, and that may be a problem. They'll probably fight until they break, those idiots."

"Shouldn't we stop them, Lucy-san?" Juvia asked, worried for her former dark-guild mate, and friend.

"No." Lucy said, plopping down to the ground.

"Nah." Levy added, sitting on the ground next to Lucy.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

"Fi-Fire Dragon Roarrrr-" Natsu whispered out before passing out, and falling on his back.

"Iron Dr-ag…" Gajeel said, falling back onto the grass.

Another two cannon sound was shot off.

"Well, I'm out. Good luck Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Yeah." She said, getting up, and walking to the middle of the field. "CMON ALZACK!" She screamed. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE." She said. "FREE SHOT."

"Alzack, No! You can't~!" Lucy turned to Wendy pleading her partner not to shoot her friend.

"Wendy, it's just a sleeping dart."

"It's over Alzack." Gray said, from behind him.

Alzack turned around to Gray "Wha-". He couldn't finish his sentence before gray hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Alright Gray!" Lucy said, giving him a thumb up. Gray smiled at her, as he walked into the middle of the sports field to join her.

Another cannon fired. "Well, wasn't that some good teamwork!" Mira's face was projected above the sports field by vision Lacrima. "Well, since you guys are on opposite teams, you have to go to sudden death against each other. There is a yellow flag placed on top of the soccer nets on the opposite side of the field, so you two are going to play capture the flag! All magic is allowed. Good luck!"

"I'll take this side." Gray said, pointing over his shoulder, and heading towards a large white 'X' painted in the grass. When they were at their marks, a gunshot most likely by Mira sounded.

"Scorpio!" Lucy called, and crossed her key in front of her chest. "Stop Gray!" She said as gray smashed his hands together, ready to make ice magic.

"We are!" Scorpio cheered as a sand tornado came out of his tail, and flew Gray backwards.

"Alright!" Lucy said. "Great job Scorpio!" She said as her celestial spirit vanished.

"Gray stood up, and whipped his mouth as he spit blood onto the ground. "I'm not done yet, Lucy. I can handle Natsu's punches, these are nothing." He said, as his shirt disappeared.

"I should have guessed." Lucy said, sighing. _Fighting is so tiring. I want to go home!_ She thought. "Virgo!" Lucy called another one of her friends.

"Time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo said, bowing as she greeted Lucy.

"What? No, stop Gray." She said, pointing towards the Ice Mage.

"Not this time!" Gray said, running towards Lucy. "Ice Make: Cage!" He screamed, and a bird cage formed around Lucy and Virgo. Gray ran towards Lucy's flag as Virgo dug a tunnel out of the cage.

"Quick! Stop him Virgo!" Lucy said.

"Yes, Princess." Virgo said digging a tunnel towards Gray.

"Capricorn!" Lucy called, summing another one of her spirits.

"Hey!" Gray said as Virgo grabbed onto his legs, and tripped him.

"Capricorn, can you get that flag?" Lucy said, pointing towards Gray's flag.

"Anything for meh master." Capricorn said, bowing as he ran towards the yellow flag.

"Hey! Two spirits at once! That's cheating!" Gray said, struggling in Virgo's hold.

"Lucy." He said, holding the flag out to his key holder on one knee. "I have retrieved the flag, I am done here so I shall be leaving. Call on meh if you ever need anything." He said as he vanished.

"Thanks Capricorn!" Lucy said, waving goodbye to her spirit. "Thanks to you too Virgo. You can go back now!" Lucy said, smiling as her maid spirit bowed out.

Gray stood up, and brushed the dirt off his arms. "I definitely think that was cheating." He said, as he flung his pants over his shoulder. "But it's ok." He said reaching his hand out to his guild mate. "Good game Lucy." He said smiling.

"Congratulations Lucy! You pulled the girls ahead by five points!" Mira's projection appeared again. "Wake everyone up, and come up for lunch, okay!" Mira said.

"Sure thing Mira!" Lucy said, as she walked towards her sleeping dragon with a yellow flag in her hand, before she stopped, and grabbed her forehead.

"Natsu, Gajeel, wake up." Levy said, hitting the dragon slayers on their heads with her tiny fists.

"Not now shrimp." Gajeel said, turning over.

"Ga~jeel" Levy purred as her fingers ran across his skin. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear that made him jump up.

"I'm awake!" He said. "And maybe I can help you out with that later." He said, winking at Levy, who blushed at what she just had to say to get her Dragon Slayer to wake up.

"Hey Luce, you ok?" Natsu said, rubbing small circled in Lucy's back.

"Yeah, I just got lightheaded. Summoning three spirits in a row has a toll on you, you know." She said, pressing her hand on her forehead. Her breathing was heavy.

"Geez Luce, you don't look so good. Are you sure you're OK?" Natsu asked.

"Ye-yeah." Lucy said, as she fell into Natsu's arms.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Lucy could hear Natsu's voice fading out.

"Geez, she pushes herself too far sometimes." Levy said.

"I'll carry her to her cabin." Natsu said. "I'll meet you guys at lunch in a minute." Natsu said, walking towards the girls' cabin.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? A little cliff hanger? Ehh? Ehh? No? Okay. Well, thank you all so very much for reading. Like I said earlier, I'm going to try to wrap this up, and write some more of 'Collapse' if you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do! It's about Gajeel and Levy, and it looks like it's going to be good! If you have any suggestions, or request leave them in the comments below! As always, thanks for reading! ~Hana**


End file.
